Summer rain
by Ladylacry
Summary: A nasty fight, tears from the soul and a summer storm? will hearts sway in to finally letting the soul of their beloved know the truth? -short story-


All characters © Rumiko Takahashi. I only barrowed them c:

Just a quick little bit between our favorite miko in training and a stubborn hanyou

* * *

Darkness of the cooling night cloaked the large city of Tokyo. The sweet smell of rain on its way, the heated pavement of the day, radiated up. Above, the moon fought with the clouds to shine through, gracing all whom roamed under it, with its rays of light. Shadows casted by the clouds, danced on the ground.

Below, sat a young woman, in her mid-teens. She wore the uniform of the local junior high-school student. Her long raven black hair danced in the wind, creating ribbons of silk that gently blew across the young girl's face. Warm tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, her body quivered as she tried to hold in sobs. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had not heard the soft sound of bare feet hitting the pavement behind her.

A young male who also seemed to be in his mid to late teens stood behind her. His golden eyes seemed to resemble that of honey, held up to the rays of sunlight at dusk. His dog like ears were flat against his head, he looked troubled, and at a lost for words.

After a few moments, he finally moved closer to the girl. Inhaling deeply, he sat down.

" **Kagome...i..** " he bit his lower lip, fighting to find the right words to say to her. Looking over, he saw that she had brought her knees to her chest, her head buried between her knees and chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. He could hear her sniffling, sighing and looked away. Together they watched the cloud's shadows dance on the street, the listened to the sound of distant city life buzzing, horns from cars honking and faint murmur of people yelling.

They listened to the sounds of thunder, making its way slowly towards them. The smell of rain, even more prominent. It seemed like hours before one of them spoke.

" **What's wrong with me** " Kagome breathed, her sobbing had simmered down to sniffles and muffled by her knees blocking her face. She didn't know if he had heard her, though with how good his hearing was, she wouldn't doubt it if he did.

Inuyasha kicked out his arms behind him, and leaned back. Letting the gentle breeze hit his face and take hold of his hair. His ears twitched in the wind, one was cocked in her direction. He gave it a few moments thoughts before he spoke.

" **Nothing is wrong with you.** " he turned his golden eyes to her " **Kagome, I never meant for you to be so hurt. I-i just..** " he grunted in frustration before letting himself fall back on the pavement behind him, picking up his arms and putting his hands on his face in a defeated notion. " **I'm sorry..ok?** " he whispered. He had so much hatred towards himself for making her feel so hurt.

Kagome finally emerged from her self cocoon to look at him. She couldn't help but note how stunning he looked against the moon's light. She had wished, so very hard, that he would stay like this. Like a calm, caring friend rather then a brute with a mouth that would make most sailor's jaw drop. But the fact was, he was caring, he just wasn't able to show it the way most would like or prefer. It was silly corks like that that made her love him even more. She smiled at her companion who lay next to her.

It was easy for the two to be so relaxed with one another, especially from the prying eyes of their friend's in the Sengoku era. She looked up at the sky, seeing all the stars that would not allow the storm clouds to cover their beauty. She had wondered what her life would have been like had she not made that faithful trip through the well. If she had just gone to school and ignored her little brother's pleas to find the cat. Feeling a pang of guilt, she realized she wouldn't have had made so many friend's, seen so many places, met so many people that were or would become historical figures. She wouldn't have met Inuyasha either. That thought alone made every other thoughts in her mind stop.

Panic suddenly filled her body, she had drempt of losing him in battles, or him leaving her for kikyo. She had even thought of what would happen if she just stopped going back to see him. Every time though, she knew she wouldn't last long with out him by her side. She needed him like she needed air or water. If she didn't see him at least once a day, or hear his voice, just to know he is alright. She would honestly feel as though she were dying.

" **Inuyasha...** " her voice was soft, still holding on to the sadness that had caused her so much pain and angst. Her soft hazel eyes gazed down at him. She could see his golden eyes looking back at her from under his arm. She see it in him, that he had suffered as well from his actions.

" **how do you feel about me?** " she was scared to hear those words. The words so many others had heard that caused a lot of pain. ' _like a sister_ ', ' _like a friend_ '. She swallowed hard, but tried her hardest to not let him see the fear in her eyes.

Her question made him remove his arms fully, his eyes looking deep into hers. He wasn't sure how to respond. Terrified of causing any more pain to her, he tried to choose words that wouldn't make him sound weak but at the same wouldn't make her laugh.

It was at that point that he realized, even if she were to laugh, at least she wouldn't be crying. By the kamis did he adore the sound of her laugh. To see that sparkle of happiness in her eyes, it made his heart swell with so much love. Inuyasha sat up, keeping his eyes on her, watching her intently.

" **well..i-uh..** "he swallowed hard, quickly looking away from her. Trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. " **i...uh.. suppose you've grown on me a little bit.** " the wind picked up a bit more, rougher and with a bit more sting to it then the gentle breeze before the summer storm. He looked up to the sky, now dark, full of clouds. He lowered his head, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing how she shivered from the wind. He sighed again, removing his haori, he swiftly placed in over kagome's head where it draped over her shoulders.

She looked up at him confused, however, before she was able to speak , the rain assaulted them. She immediately thanked him with a smile. He blushed then once more looked away before giving her a " **Keh** " and a snort.

As the two walked back to kagome's home, she couldn't help but realize that he was walking more closely to her then he had in the past. Before she could think anything else, his hand snaked its way in to hers, lacing their fingers together. His warmth flowed in to her from him, her heart lept with such happiness she nearly couldn't hold it.

Just as they got to her door way. She stopped him, smiling up at him she reach to his lips with her own giving him a quick kiss. " **You've grown on me as well** ".

He stood there for a moment, watching her walk in and talk to her mother. Finally he smirked to himself.

" **Pain in my ass...But I wouldn't trade you for the world** ".

~~~~End!


End file.
